vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
112257-update-notes-9042014-feedback-thread
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- D: How long has this been ongoing? | |} ---- 1-2 months | |} ---- Pretty sure that's against the ToS though. I don't see a problem with manually farming (you can get several plat in a whole night in many other places), but AFK with macro is pretty much one step removed from full botting. Bannable in my opinion, and apparently people have been banned for this. Edit: This isn't supposed to mean the issue shouldn't have been patched sooner (*sigh* @ Carbine's slow patches for easy stuff) but... it's not exactly a big exploit/oversight if you don't abuse it in combination with behavior that's bannable in itself. Edited September 4, 2014 by Tenner | |} ---- Yeah, but I know of a lot of people that did it anyways and wasn't banned. You are somewhat right though. Some of the heavy abusers did get perma-banned. I know one that got banned with 600plat, 20-30 ability/amp points, and untold number of epics. | |} ---- Good riddance. That kind of greed is just disgusting. Anyway yeah, I think Carbine has been a bit lenient with exploit-bans in general. Oh well, I guess there's just too many dirty players around to make it viable. Can't lose ten thousands of customers with this kind of playerbase just because they all cheated. | |} ---- ---- Hahaha oh wow. Normally I wouldn't be mad about this because hey: He's paying subscriptions. But with CREDD, he's obviously using his ill-gotten platinum to pretty much steal credd from players who farm legitimately. Unbelievable. I best stop pondering it. My blood pressure, you know? | |} ---- ---- Dont need any special LFG tool for this, just do like we did on Stormtalon dominion side , start a circle. I've personally complete R12 7x in the last 3 days thanks to this circle. | |} ---- I think he's more talking about getting groups for the solo enemies that are tuned for groups that still give rep. | |} ---- On pergo exile side someone created an actual channel for this PergoLFM. Most the top players that are active in areas like this are in this channel. Works great. Global channels done by the players is the way to go. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh you wanted to keep exploiting SSM? I am heartbroken, please don't leave. What will Wildstar do without high integrity players like you? | |} ---- ---- ---- Easy with the whole "We" deal. I care about leveling stuff, I care about the mega server, I like the music and I haven't turned it off yet. I personally don't care about reitemzation for the raid, tho I see the issues and agree it needs addressing. I don't much care about the rune system, tho I agree with the proposed changes that are coming. | |} ---- ---- With the Guild buff, the daily quest is over 1600 per day, along with a few hundred from killing mobs leading up to the raid boss. That is actually significantly more than any other daily rep zone. Additionally, there are a half dozen mobs tuned for groups scattered around the north of Malgrave that give a couple hundred rep per kill. If anything it is probably the easiest rep to farm, though you do need a group to do it, and most people that don't have it yet didn't get it because there were no worthwhile rewards. | |} ---- Every other faction has a means to acquire faction alone. None of it requires a group or a guild. Finding a group of players to go from one side of the containment to another for faction for any real length of time isn't going to happen outside of a guild. Further, utilizing the one daily quest of R12 containment that a person may never be online for due to the timeline of it being a world boss event is a terrible comparison to the rest of the factions. It is a singular oddity in acquiring faction with this change, and I maintain that it is a terrible design that does little to promote actual gameplay for the masses. I can min/max all day and grind it out, but I won't, it isn't fun and it is terribly mind numbing. I'd rather find some other means of acquiring the extra point be it from elder gems,a drop, or purchasing one then to do it in this fashion. The Carbine team has the ability to find out how many people have acquired max via kills or quests. If that number isn't depressingly low overall, I'd be shocked, but in the event I am correct in the assumption that it is low - ask yourselves why that is and why would you continue to support having faction given in this format when the precedence has been set by the adventure team for removing faction blocks due to immense tediousness. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- There are 6 mobs (Grancor, rock elemental, rhino, spider, two stem dragons) on a 15 minute respawn timer that give 50 rep each (before guild and flask bonuses) and most of them can be duoed pretty easily. Additionally, as long as people still need world bosses for attunement, and a lot of them will once the dungeon requirement is changed to bronze, you will find people out there every 4 hours doing the event. And because it repeats every 4 hours it is pretty easy to join in once a day. Guardians of the Grove. And their Ability Tier Point Unlock is worth significantly more than Malgrave Research Expedition's AMP Power Upgrade. | |} ---- Well, damn! I thought this was a new thing, just started to notice it the other day! Or is it really limited to T3 gardens, which I'm not using that much? | |} ---- Wow, so you have your Lopp and Big Game Hunter rep already maxed?! Go, you!! :P | |} ----